


Dandelions

by Babierhys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sawamura Daichi, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, DaiSuga Week, Dandelions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sugawara Koushi, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babierhys/pseuds/Babierhys
Summary: They stay quiet for a while, Suga humming and Daichi walking silently beside him. When they’re alone like this, walking side by side through winding streets towards Suga’s house- Daichi has made a habit of dropping Suga off before heading towards his own place a few blocks down- he can almost imagine that they are together; he can almost believe that he’s finally told Daichi how he feels, how he’s felt for years, and by some miracle, his best friend is in love with him too. It’s such a beautiful lie, the kind of knife that digs deeper into your heart but the pain almost makes you see stars.
Relationships: Best friends in love - Relationship, In love - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, pining - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I always see Daisuga as a married couple (they do have like ten children), I just wanted to write something about them pre-relationship. Of course, Daichi is the oblivious one out of these two because Sugamam is too self aware not to know. Plus, wasn't gonna miss out on writing pining Suga.  
> This entire thing is based off a song called 'Dandelions' by Ruth B. Please check it put for more feels at the end. <3

“Alright, stop.” Coach Ukai calls out for everyone’s attention and gradually the ear splitting sounds of volleyballs hitting hands and walls stop. Noya and Tanaka are excitedly talking about where they want to grab a bite before heading home while Sugawara Koushi can hear Kageyama yelling at Hinata about being an imbecile or something along those lines.

Sighing, Sugawara heads towards the rowdy first years.

“What is it now?” Suga asks, hands on his hips.

“Suga-san! Save me!” Hinata wails, slipping away from a frowning Kageyama. The setter’s eyes get narrower, eyeing the auburn haired boy maliciously.

“What happened?” Suga asks, having a lot of trouble holding in his laughter; these two will fight to death about literally _anything_.

“Kageyama is yelling at me for not being able to receive all the balls.” Hinata whines, the corners of his mouth dropping slightly, “But I am trying. I swear I am, Suga-san!”

“Try harder.” Kageyama simply states, brows still furrowed. Suga sighs internally, wishing the setter had a gentler nature because the entire team of Karasuno- hell, the entire Miyagi prefecture- knows that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo are an unbeatable duo, their faith in each other even more unwavering. _If_ _only Kageyama could phrase his words a little more softly._

However, before Sugawara can say anything, the captain of the team interrupts them.

“Kageyama, Hinata- just go home.” Daichi Sawamura says, picking up his water bottle and heading towards the locker room. There’s a stern finality in his tone and that does the trick- both the first years leave quietly, mumbling apologies under their breaths.

Suga smiles softly before following his captain and closest friend, casting one last glance around the gym to see if everything’s been cleaned up.

They walk up the stairs in comfortable silence, too exhausted to make polite conversation about irrelevant things. The locker room is empty and it sends an unwarranted jolt throughout his body, given that it’s rare that they are ever really left completely alone by the team. Suga’s eyes drift towards Daichi’s arms, biceps flexing as he hauls clothes in and out of his locker, and a rose blush tints Suga’s face. _I swear to god if I have to see him shirtless one more time-_

However, Suga’s train of thoughts is cut off as Diachi gets rid of his t-shirt in one fluid motion and suddenly, Suga has no idea what to do with his own hands, let alone his whole damn self. Three years, he’s been in this locker room with this boy for three years now, and he still gets all tongue-tied every time they’re alone like this.

“There’s no practice tomorrow, do you wanna study together?” Daichi asks and Suga looks up to see that the Gods have taken mercy on him because Daichi is fully clothed now, his volleyball jacket zipped up.

“Uh, sure.” Suga says, hurrying to change out of his sweaty clothes too. Even though he knows that there’s no reason for Daichi to be looking at him- the thought sends a pang of disappointment through him despite knowing better- he can still feel a flush steadily growing over his face, and across the back of his. He just hopes to God that the brunette doesn’t read too much into it.

~~~

“Man, I am starving.” Daichi says as they walk through an almost empty street, the sun sinking lower and lower behind them. It bathes them in soft hues of orange and yellow, their shadows stretched out beneath them. Suga absent-mindedly eyes the distance between them, wondering how it would look if he just twined his fingers with Daichi’s.

“Same.” Suga mumbles, internally shaking himself out of his wistful daydreams. He looks up to find Daichi’s dark eyes trained on him, soft and curious. The urge to trail his fingers over that kind, comforting face of his captain and probably best friend, churns in Suga’s stomach in a way that he looks away, wshing his silvery grey hair was long enough to hide the blush that he knows is visible.

“Do you want to drop by the convenient store to grab some meat buns?” Daichi asks, his eyes suddenly bright.

“Ye- oh my god, Daichi! We really need to stop.” Suga says, laughing despite his indignation, “We can’t have meat buns every single day of every single week. It’s not healthy.”

“Sure, yes. Okay mom.” Daichi says, chuckling and rolling his eyes, as they start making their way towards the nearest store.

“What the hell did you just call me?” Suga yells, frowning in mock anger but following Daichi just the same.

There isn’t a place he wouldn’t follow this boy to, nothing much that he wouldn’t do for Daichi Sawamura.

~~~

The sky is dark but cloudless, the expanse of it dotted with stars. The streetlight that they are currently sitting under is flickering a little, casting dancing shadows across Daichi’s face. They have stopped to devour the meat buns because it’s one of Daichi’s biggest pet peeves- walking while eating- because he strongly believes that food should be savored at all times; walking while eating, especially when one is exhausted after a long week of school, tests and grueling practice, definitely does not equal to savoring each bite.

“How long do you think before either Tsukishima or Yamaguchi fess up?” Suga asks, swallowing a mouthful.

“Wha- whatever the fuck do you mean?“ Daichi stops chewing midway, his dark eyes widening comically as he shoves the contents of his mouth to the right so that his right cheek bulges out and he can speak freely, “Do you think they’re in love or something?”

“Duh.” Suga says, taking a sip of his water and wondering how he’s this desperately in love with an oblivious idiot like Daichi who’s currently looking like a five a year old as he starts chewing his food again, the movements slow and confused.

“Are you telling me you really can’t see the sexual tension between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? Or between Kageyama and Hinata?” Suga asks, finishing the last of his food. The expression on Daichi’s face is priceless; it’s a grimace full of horror and Suga can’t help but laugh.

“Please don’t make me imagine the first years making out somewhere in the gym.” Daichi says, gulping.

“Why? Haven’t you ever made out somewhere in the gym?” Suga asks jokingly, wiggling his eye brows. He’s still laughing but his insides are all jittery with anxiety. He knows Daichi is bisexual because even though he’s never actually dated anyone in high school, there was a girl from their class that he liked back in first year and later he went on a date with an older boy last summer. He’s fairly sure Daichi isn’t the type to hook up with anyone but-

“You know I haven’t done that, Suga.” Daichi says, wiping his hands on his trousers and getting up. Suga follows suit, head almost dizzy with relief. Even though he knows that he probably doesn’t even have a shot with his captain, the thought someone else spending time running their hands all over Daichi, kissing between his shoulders and holding his calloused but steady hands makes him want to hurl the contents of his stomach right then and there- it’s everything that he’s spent all his nights dreaming about.

“But to answer your previous question, I did think there’s something between Kageyama and Hinata.” Daichi says, sucking on his teeth like he usually does after eating, “I just didn’t figure it out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

“Well, Tsukishima is kind of private. Almost too private.” Suga says, his warm brown eyes narrowing.

“You just hate the fact that your optimism and loud ass hasn’t rubbed off on him.” Daichi says, laughing, “You hate that everyone becomes all happy-go-lucky around you but Tsukishima is just… well, Tsukishima.”

“ _That_ is a _complete_ lie.” Suga says, gasping, even though he knows that Daichi is partly right, “Bullshit, take it back. I said take it-“

Suga stops yelling, his mouth still agape.

“What is it, Suga? Are you okay?” Daichi still has his arms half raised but his smile slips away.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Suga says, snapping his gaze back to Daichi and laughing airily, “I just saw a dandelion patch.”

“Wha- oh. You scared me for a moment there,” the captain sighs in relief, smiling at the silver haired boy.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Suga mumbles but he doesn’t look sorry at all as he almost skips over to the patch, squatting down to pick up three dandelions. They flutter in the light breeze, dancing like the tips of his hair.

“So pretty.” Suga coos softly, looking up to see Daichi staring at him fondly.

“You and flowers.” he says, shaking his head a little.

“Actually, I don’t like all flowers. Just these.” Suga says after a beat, standing up and resuming their walk.

They stay quiet for a while, Suga humming and Daichi walking silently beside him. When they’re alone like this, walking side by side through winding streets towards Suga’s house- Daichi has made a habit of dropping Suga off before heading towards his own place a few blocks down- he can almost imagine that they are together; he can almost believe that he’s finally told Daichi how he feels, how he’s felt for years, and by some miracle, his best friend is in love with him too. It’s such a beautiful lie, the kind of knife that digs deeper into your heart but the pain almost makes you see stars.

“What do you do with all these dandelions? I mean, people usually decorate or keep them somewhere but I never see them around when I visit.” Daichi says, breaking the silence. Suga looks to his left to see Daichi staring at him, his eyes alight with curiosity but his brows are slightly furrowed.

“Hmm, let me think… none of your business, Sawamura.” Suga says, Daichi’s given name like sugar on his lips. He loves saying it- he’s lost count of how many times he’s whispered it in the darkness of his own bedroom just to see how beautifully it rolls off his tongue.

“Oh c’mon, Kou. Tell me.” Daichi says and Suga almost tears up; he loves and hates how his given name sounds when Daichi says it, it makes his toes curl and his heart lurch painfully at the same time.

“I- I’ll tell you when I want to tell you, okay?” Suga finally says, looking sideways with a smile to see Daichi smiling too, nodding his head slightly.

~~~

It’s almost one in the morning when Suga slips out of the window, carefully stepping onto the slanted roof of his house. His parents are sound asleep, the place entirely dark except for the warm glow coming from his own bedroom. Sitting down, he looks up to see a sliver of the moon peeking down at him.

“ _And I’ve heard of a love that comes one in a lifetime_ ,” Suga sings softly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping an arm around them as he stares down at the dandelions swaying lightly in his grip, “ _And I am pretty sure you are that love of mine._ ”

He slowly lets go off one, watching as the dandelion flutters in the darkness before melting into it.

“ _’Cause I am in a field of dandelions, wishing on every one that you will be mine,”_ he keeps singing, like he has for god knows many months now, “ _mine_.”

“ _And I see forever in your eyes,_

_I feel okay when I see you smile, smile._

_Wishing on dandelions all of the time_

_Praying to God that one day you will be mine._ ”

Suga’s singing turns into humming as he rests his chin on his knees, letting the dandelions go; they flutter side by side in the air- they almost look like lovers in the pale moonlight- before flying off to whatever God might be waiting to grant him his wish.


End file.
